Chances
by blueeyedlamb
Summary: Two people meet by chance over a lost purse. Shy beginnings, sweet kisses, arguments and dancing will ensue! AH, Edward/Bella. My contribution for the Fics4Nash.


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind these characters, I just get to play around with them.

A/N: Firstly, this was my contribution to the Fics4Nashvile relief project. Secondly, my deepest thanks to Lala and V for reading this over and making my words pretty. And lastly, this o/s was inspired by the song 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley. I hope you enjoy!

-oo-

Renegade has four busy nights of the six that it's open.

Wednesday night is College Night with frat boys and sorority girls filling the space wall-to-wall.

Friday and Saturday nights are popular due to the end of the work week as well as all drafts, tequila and vodka drinks being $3.00 all night.

And Sundays have no cover charge along with the same deals on drinks.

On top of all that we have local bands that play throughout the week. That's how I met her over two years ago.

But I am getting ahead of myself…

##

I had made the move to Seattle after spending my entire life in Chicago. College had just finished up, the bar I had worked at during the duration of my education closed up and my parents were moving to New York. With so many friends moving along their own paths, I decided to do the same.

My cousin Emmett called me up with a business proposition, to jointly buy a rundown bar in one of the busiest areas of Seattle. I had questioned him up and down about the potential success of such a risk because that is what it was: a _huge_ risk. He then told me that the current owner was an alcoholic and his inability to make proper decisions led to the foreclosure of the establishment.

I decided to run with it and moved across the country. My sister Alice had already been living in Seattle for school and she was nice enough to allow me to crash on her and her boyfriend Jasper's couch until I could find my own place. So with my business degree and bartending experience, coupled with Emmett's carpentry and people skills, we made quite the pair to go into business together.

Six months later and we were open for business. The surrounding area really was ideal with UDub being within walking distance as well as young twenty and thirty-something's living in the neighborhoods near by.

One night just after our two year anniversary of being open we were particularly busy thanks to a local band that was making a name for themselves around the area. The band was made up of a few guys that looked to be college aged, named the Timberwolves.

I was working behind the bar that night alongside Demetri, one of the best bartenders I had ever come across. The man didn't hesitate in entertaining the crowd giving him the higher tips.

Flirting also came with the job description and I always had the attention of the women that came in and out of the bar. I knew I wasn't bad looking and often times I used it to my advantage. With that being said, I was no where near conceited and was actually quite reserved when not under the pressure of doing my job.

So it came as no surprise when a blonde woman leaned over the bar top, her fake boobs on prominent display, trying to get my attention. Eventually I made it over to her and noticed that she was trying to pull off some type of facial expression that was probably meant to be flirtatious.

"What can I get for you?" I called over the noise of the crowd.

She leaned further in and motioned for me to bend down. I reluctantly did as she asked, hoping that she just wanted to be heard.

Suddenly I felt hot breath and a tongue graze the tip of my ear lobe. I shot up quickly, my eyes opening wide.

Nobody had ever tried to _lick _me on the job.

"Ma'am, I will have to ask you to keep yourself in check. Now what can I get you?" I said trying to keep my voice calm.

She began to pout slightly before she hid it behind a fake smile.

"My name is Jessica. The main question is…what can I do for _you_?"

"Sorry Jessica…I'm not interested. If you aren't going to order anything I need to get back to work." I began to turn to another customer when I heard her say something else.

"Wait…wait. Since you're a Debbie Downer I guess I'll just turn in this purse without any action from the fuckhot bartender."

She pulled a black clutch from behind her back and handed it to me. I looked at it for a moment before looking back at her.

"I found it on a nearby table. There was a group that left with the band so I just figured whoever owns the purse will come fetch it."

"Thank you, Jessica, for doing that. I'll keep it safe until someone claims it."

With that, I turned my back on the woman and placed the purse in a locked cabinet under the bar.

Alice, who waitresses at the bar, along with Demetri had just left for the night, leaving me alone to finish clean-up. They always insisted that they stayed until I was done with my tasks but I always told them to leave. It was nice to turn on the sound system behind the bar and go at my own pace.

I had just finished putting up the last barstool on a table when the song on the stereo ended. The silence in the room was just long enough to hear a knock at the front entryway. I made my way over and shut off the music before moving to the front.

There was another rap of knuckles on the door as I unlocked and twisted the knob to open. Opening the door just enough to poke my head out I immediately said "We're closed for the night."

I looked out expecting anybody but the beautiful brunette on the sidewalk. She was dressed in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a white tank top, an oversized plaid shirt tied at the waist and a pair of flats. Her thick hair was pulled up into a pony-tail forcing my eyes to trail down her long, slender neck.

It was then that I realized she was talking.

"I'm sorry…what did you say?"

"Oh…um…I know you're closed. I left my purse here earlier." She fidgeted with her hands, her fingers running along the ridge of what appeared to be car keys.

I smiled and pushed back on my heel, making room for her to walk in. "Well you are just in luck. I had somebody drop off a purse towards the end of the night. Just over here behind the bar."

I felt her following close behind me as I maneuvered my way behind the counter.

"This place feels so much bigger empty," she said conversationally.

"Yeah…sometimes this is my favorite part of the night. The quiet, unrushed feeling of being here." Her eyes met mine, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"Well here is the purse…look familiar?" I said, placing the black bag on the counter.

"Yes! Thank you…I was worried somebody would have stolen it…"

She made to reach for it, but I pulled it back with a playful smile.

"Now maybe I should quiz you on what's in here?" I questioned.

Her face paled slightly, looking a little uncomfortable. "I promise I'm not lying. You can check my ID if you want…it should be in there."

My smile immediately fell from my lips, an ache growing in my chest at making her uncomfortable.

"I was just joking…I believe you. I'm Edward by the way."

"I'm Bella."

We shook hands briefly, letting go far too quickly.

"How long have you been working here?" she asked.

"I actually co-own it with my cousin…"

And that was the start of something new and exciting. We talked for what felt like hours when it was probably less then sixty minutes. I learned her last name: Swan. Where she grew up: Forks, WA by way of Phoenix, AZ. Her favorite color: Green (this for some reason earned a blush – I think I understood after the fact). Bella loved to read and said that her apartment was covered in books, almost more than furniture. I told her about my love for music, the live bands being my idea.

All too soon she was yawning, forcing me back to reality. The clock already read four a.m. I grabbed my coat and keys, shutting off the lights behind us. After securing the door I silently walked side-by-side with Bella to her car.

After she was safely confined within she started the engine and flicked on the headlights. I was just about to turn away when I found myself knocking on her window.

She quickly rolled it down and that was when I noticed that her eyes were slightly misty. I crouched down so that my face with level with hers, my eyes searching her own.

"Bella…" I whispered.

She leaned forward, her beautiful scent washing over me. I closed my eyes out of instinct and felt the feather like brush of her lips against my cheek.

Eventually Bella pulled back and gave me a soft smile.

"Can I get your number?" I blurted out.

She beamed and began to nod enthusiastically.

I walked to my own car just moments later with a piece of loose paper clutched in my hand, almost like it had a heartbeat of its own.

##

A week went by before I finally got the nerve to call Bella. I had looked at that piece of paper so many times, running my fingers over her handwriting. The ink was even starting to fade.

When she picked up that first time her voice sounded so unsure and quite surprised that it was me. The fact that she seemed just as nervous to talk to me broke the ice.

Our first date took place at the Seattle Aquarium. I remember the excited look in her eyes as we toured the underwater dome as well as her absolute adoration of the baby sea otters.

I learned that she had just graduated with a Bachelor's in English and she was planning to go to graduate school to get her Masters in Creative Writing.

The night ended with our first kiss. It was soft and slow, a hint of shyness behind it. I asked if it would be okay if I called her again and she answered with a soft yes.

Two weeks later I found myself at Bella's twenty-third birthday, Emmett by my side. She had called me up asking if I'd like to come. Of course I immediately agreed, happy that she had thought of me for her special day. Before we hung up she had said I could bring someone with me if it made me more comfortable to know somebody.

That's how Emmett ended up sitting across from Bella and me, next to Bella's best friend Rosalie. At first I didn't notice much outside of the realm of the birthday girl. Although she was surrounded by her friends, she cuddled into my side, her hand tracing patterns on my thigh. I'm pretty sure I had the goofiest grin on my face throughout.

It wasn't until we were almost through the main course when a commotion across the table brought me out of my Bella bubble.

Emmett and Rosalie were arguing over a car that Emmett was restoring. She had her arms crossed over her chest and his face was turning red.

"I think you should let me look at it…I'm pretty sure that part would add to it," she said.

"Thanks but I think I know what's best in the restoration."

"If you're so sure in your abilities then there should be no problem with me coming to offer my opinion." Her eyes were blazing and for some reason it seemed to change something in Emmett.

"Fine. Come if you want."

"Good!" she huffed.

"Guess I need your number then!" he said gruffly.

It was the strangest form of foreplay that I had ever seen. And it wasn't too long after that night that the two began dating. Oddly enough they were a perfect match even though they were both terribly passionate and severely stubborn.

Bella and I began to date exclusively not long after that.

Slowly we started integrating ourselves into each others lives. Our friends seemed to blend well together; Alice became one of Bella's best friends while Ben, husband of Bella's friend Angela, began hanging out with us during guy nights.

Six months passed and I was falling in love with her. I'd never felt so deeply for someone outside of my family before. She fit so well with me and it felt like we always knew each other.

Things weren't always easy though, not that I expected everything to always be perfect. One of the big thorns in my side was Jacob. He was the lead singer of the Timberwolves and had known Bella since they were kids. Nothing romantic had ever happened between them but he still felt as if he had a claim on her. I could appreciate his protectiveness of her especially since I knew he had been around before I came along to do that job. But I _was _around and Bella would often get defensive when I expressed my dismay over his behavior.

Another issue was over her father. I still hadn't met him after our seventh month anniversary. Her mom Renee had come to visit soon after we started dating and we immediately fell into an easy friendship. Renee looked more like Bella's older sister then her mother.

She had met both of my parents who fell in love with her. Yet she still refused to introduce me to her father. He knew about us but she wouldn't tell me what he said on that matter.

One night we had gotten into a fight over it once again and this led her to flying out of my apartment and into the early evening sunset. I stewed in my anger for all of thirty minutes before I was grabbing my car keys and chasing after her.

She wasn't picking up her phone or answering her texts.

I tried my luck and went straight to her house. Her car was parked out front and there were low lights peeking through the blinds. I quickly parked and jogged up the steps to her front door.

I had barely knocked when the door swung open, revealing a stern looking man with brown hair that was speckled with gray and the same brown eyes that belonged to my girl.

"Uh…" I managed out just as Bella appeared behind what I assumed to be her father. Her eyes widened slightly before a sigh released from her plump lips.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward, my father Charlie."

"Chief Swan will do just fine," he stated.

I nodded my head, taking his outstretched hand. His grip was slightly severe for a casual introductions; it showed confidence and a protective strength.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Are you going to come in or stand outside the whole night?" he questioned.

_Definitely a no-nonsense type of guy._

That night was incredibly awkward and the conversation was stilted at best. I could vaguely understand why Bella held off on us meeting but that didn't mean I wasn't upset about it.

Chief Swan released the firing squad of questions at me. Anywhere from what my job was, my intentions with his daughter and whether I had anything on my record.

Eventually he went up to bed and I later found out that he had surprised Bella with a visit. She had just gotten home from my place when he knocked on the door.

After we were finally left alone my eyes settled on her face. Bella's eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion and I suddenly noticed that her eyes looked watery, as though brimming with tears. I hated that I caused her to cry and I felt like a shitty boyfriend for pushing the issue.

I told her this and she responded that it was her fault and she should have realized how selfish she was to do that.

After I heard the Chief clear his throat loudly from his room for the third time I knew it was time to leave.

We had made it through our first big fight and best of all her dad didn't take a rifle to my head. At the same time I knew there were other issues apart from her fear that he would judge me too harshly. The one thing I noticed while sitting in that living room was the quiet disposition that they both had in common. This wasn't the first time I had noticed that in Bella, especially when she had the ability to guard her emotions so fiercely.

As our relationship progressed into new levels, both emotionally and physically, Bella wanted to spend more time at my place. More and more of her belongings began to clutter in with my stuff and it just felt perfect. Her pink and white toothbrush set out next to my blue and white one. Her own drawer full of make-up, brushes and hair accessories.

On our one-year anniversary I shyly asked her if she would consider moving in with me. We only lived about five minutes away from each other and were rarely sleeping apart at this point.

"You want me to move in with you?" she had asked, her face blank with emotion.

"Well yes…would that be something you'd be interested in? I mean if you think about it, you're over here all the time anyways. And I know that you are in school…and it would ease the burden on you a little…I can take care of you…not that you need to be taken care of…shit…," I trailed off feeling like a complete asshat.

"Shut up Edward. Now can I speak?" she asked with a trace of humor in her voice.

I nodded silently, attempting not to unload more verbal garbage.

She breathed in deep before slowly exhaling. "I've thought a lot about this too. If I agree to do this you'll let me pay half of the mortgage, which is actually less then I pay for rent. And before you protest, because I can see that you are about to, I know that you don't need my help. But for me to feel comfortable enough living co-dependently with you, I need to make some kind of contribution."

"What about utilities?" I asked with a smirk, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She narrowed her eyes at me, knowing that I wasn't going to give up on the issue of her contributing something. "We'll discuss that later…right now I think you need to kiss me."

I'll always remember in that moment her soft lips encompassing mine and the sweet tone that the kiss stated. She agreed. We were moving in together and taking that next leap forward.

##

"Hey Edward!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I peered over my shoulder at Alice who had the biggest grin on her face. I knew what that meant…

"She's outside and everything is set-up! I'm going to take off now," she said while walking towards me.

"Thanks for this…for always standing behind us," I said in a low voice.

She looked at me for a moment, her eyes glazing over with emotion. She threw her arms around my neck, forcing me to bend over due to our height differences.

"I love you big brother…I love both of you. Don't be so nervous." She gave me a wink and skipped towards the back of the bar.

Just as she disappeared there was a knock on the front door. I smirked to myself and flipped on the stereo where the beginning sounds of piano keys began to float through the building.

I'd composed a lot of music after I met Bella…something I hadn't done in years. She was my muse in many ways, hence I chose to play for her the music that she inspired.

I flicked the lock open and pulled on the door, revealing my beautiful girlfriend. She dressed in a short, black dress just as I requested and her long, brown hair was pulled back into a chignon.

I smiled brightly saying the words I had first uttered to her, "Sorry but we're closed."

"What a shame…my sexy boyfriend requested that I meet him here," she played along.

"Well I don't want you to have to stand out here all alone. Come wait inside."

Once the door was closed I swept her into my arms and gave her a quick kiss. She looked around for the first time and took in the table that was set in the middle of the dance floor.

"Such a romantic…" she muttered before giving me another kiss.

We ate dinner in companionable silence occasionally adding in conversation.

I poured us both a glass of champagne before holding up mine in a sign of a toast. "Happy two-year anniversary baby."

She clinked her glass with mine and took a healthy sip.

I made my way behind the bar for our dessert, my nerves immediately kicking in. I set my plate down first before moving toward her. As she lifted the cover off of her plate I dropped to my knee. Her gasp from the 'Will you marry me?' printed on the cupcake signaled for me to dig out the ring box that had been resting in my pocket all evening.

She turned to me, tears running down her cheeks. Her mouth hung open slightly and her brows were furrowed.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" I asked softly, my throat filled with emotion.

"You certainly know how to surprise a girl," she gasped, her focus set on me. "And yes…I would love nothing more."

My face broke out into a full smile as I slipped the diamond ring onto her left hand before I leaned in to kiss her.

As if the timing couldn't be more perfect, her lullaby came back on the speakers.

"Dance with me," she whispered against my lips.

I wordlessly took her hand and wrapped it around my neck before we were gliding around the empty dance floor.

And to think this all started with a misplaced purse.

-oo-


End file.
